Breaking The Rules
by Sephonei
Summary: Naruto and Sasori have been together for a while, but Sasori just doesn't know how to keep his hobbies under control.  M/M, Gore, Death - SEE ADDITIONAL WARNINGS INSIDE...don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Breaking the Rules

[b]Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the plot, so please don't sue me.[/b]

100 Theme Challenge/Drawn From The Hat Challenge  
#47 – Breaking The Rules  
Pairing: Sasori/Naruto

[b]Warning: This story has some extremely graphic violence. Please don't read if this bothers you. I can't be held responsible if it bothers you because you continued after this warning.[/b]

[center]-[/center]

Naruto walked into the house that he shared with his lover Sasori. They lived pretty far out of town and down a desolate dirt road because they both enjoyed their privacy.

"Sasori! I'm home!" Naruto called out to him, but heard nothing in return save for the echo of his own voice.

Sighing, Naruto took off his coat and slipped off his shoes, putting them in the closet closest to the front door. That was when he noticed that there was an unfamiliar jacket hanging inside. The cold feeling of dread filled as he wondered if it was anyone he knew this time. Last time it was some 20 year-old red head with a tattoo of the kanji for love on his forehead. It was because of that incident that Naruto felt the need for them to set some ground rules for Sasori's "hobbies". This first rule of which was to keep it out of the bedroom, but that was one that Sasori loved to break the most. Sasori always got a thrill of having these strangers watch him take me in our bed.

Stepping as lightly as possible, Naruto creeped up the stairs that lead to their bedroom. As he got halfway up, the metallic stench of blood hit his nose and he knew that Sasori had not only brought them inside when he was finished with them, he actually did it in their bathroom. He tried to swallow and force the bile that had risen to go back down.

"Sasori...Sasori, are you there?" Naturo called cautiously so as to not startle him as he continued up the stairs. Reaching the landing, he continued to walk towards their bedroom. The door was only cracked open, letting only some filtered light into the hallway.

Gently pressing it open, he called his Sasori's name again. There seemed to be no sign of him in the room, but the room wasn't totally empty. A young blonde man, was laying naked on his back in the center of the bed. There was an intricate tattoo of a stitched up mouth on the upper left portion of his chest and matching tattoos on the palms of his hands of mouths. Naruto could see all the incisions and stitches that Sasori had put into the blonde man. How Sasori had taken the time to disassemble the body before putting it back together as a human puppet. Because really, that's what Sasori's hobby was...making human puppets.

Naruto walked further into the room and spun around quickly when he heard the door slam behind him.

"Sasori! You scared me!" Naruto took in his lover's blood soaked appearance.

"What do you think of him Naruto? His name is Deidara." Sasori said softly as he waved a hand towards the bed.

Naruto glanced over to the figure, then looked back to Sasori. "I thought you agreed that you wouldn't do this in the house?"

"I know," Naruto was surprised to feel a blow to the back of his head. Falling to the floor, Naruto heard Sasori speak as he was overcome with darkness. "But, I just love breaking the rules."

[center]~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~[/center]

As Naruto started to come to, he realized that he couldn't move and panic washed over him as he thought the blow he took had paralyzed him. After a few moments, he realized that he wasn't actually paralyzed, but that Sasori must have bound him to a chair tightly.

"Ah, so you're finally awake. I thought I might have accidentally killed you there for a while."

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, pain hitting him from his headache and the light, and looked over at Sasori. He tried to hide his fear as he saw all of Sasori's carving and puppet making tools laid out and already cleaned. He knew how much Sasori cherished his tools, they were a gift from Chiyo after she had taught him all about puppet mastery.

Sasori picked up a large carving knife and walked over to Naruto.

"Why are you doing this Sasori? I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you, but I know if I keep breaking the rules that you'll leave me. So I'll make sure that you'll stay with me forever." Sasori said calmly, with a serene smile on his face.

"Sasori? Please, don't do this Sasori!" Naruto panicked.

"I have to so I don't lose you." Sasori said as he started removing Naruto's fingers, the only sounds in the room, were Naruto's screams and the crunching of bone and joints breaking.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in agony as Sasori cut off each of his fingers and and toes. Hot blood splashed onto the towels that Sasori had laid down just for this. As each finger and toe were removed, Sasori dropped them into a ceramic bowl he had on a nearby table.

Sasori tsked at Naruto's pleading to be released and then moved to carefully remove the hands and feet from the wrists and ankles respectively. He had to ensure that he didn't cut the actual tendons, but just disconnected them from the joints. If the tendons were cut threw, then he wouldn't be able to make his future puppet move properly once he was complete.

Naruto continued to scream, babble, and plead at Sasori to let him go. Sasori continued to ignore the words that spilled from Naruto's lips and listen only to the pleading tone. That pleading tone and the screams of pain and terror were an aphrodisiac for Sasori. His lover never knew exactly how much he got off on the pain and terror of others. It was better than sex for Sasori.

As Naruto continued to scream in pain, Sasori got more and more turned on. It got to the point that Sasori's orgasm was building from the screams along. He started moaning in pleasure to Naruto's screams. He always loved to hear his victims scream and plead to be released and this time was no exception.

Sasori reached his orgasm as he was removing Naruto's left calf from his knee. Naruto barely heard Sasori's cry of completion as he feel unconscious due to the loss of blood.

Sasori continued to work on Naruto's body into the night, long after life had left his lover.

When morning came, Sasori looked over at his newest piece of work. He knew it had been a lot of extra work to make him look as good as he did now, but he also knew it was well worth it.

There on the bed laid Naruto's new puppet body, laying curled up around Deidara's body. Sasori looked at his two blondes and felt a feeling of joy fill him as he new he would never be alone again. He would never have to worry about his lover leaving him and now he also had a new playmate too. They would be one happy family from now on.

Sasori was never happier that he had broke him lover's rule about puppet making in the house. Sasori sighed in pleasure as he went to clean himself and his tools up. The sooner it was all cleaned up, the sooner he could spend some quality time with his family.


	2. Letter to my readers

To all my wonderful fans,

I would like to say that someone has become very interested in this story and has requested to adopt it so they may write a sequel about it and I've granted them the permission to do so.

So if you're interested in seeing where this writer will take the story, please check out "CREATOR OF AWESOMNESS" [ u / 3972614] -take out the spaces and such

I hope you guys do check it out as I'm going to. Thank you guys for following me and reading my stories. You all are the best and make me want to keep writing. 3

Love,

Sephonei


End file.
